Unseen Love
by kitty8101
Summary: Sesshomaru worries about Rin so he brings her some Girls to choose a mother from. But when she chooses Shay, alot of things change around everyone..& what happens to shay's future children..wait..whos the father? plz R
1. Chapter 1:Taken

**Chapter 1: Taken **

**Hello hello, welcome to my new story, Unseen Love, I'm happy to be writing Inuyasha now, I've moved from Full Metal Alchemist to here, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**And I'm not using their names (sesshy and Jaken) in the very beginning because Shay doesn't know them and I'm telling it more towards shay's point of view rather than sesshomaru's at this point.

* * *

**

Shay had just fallen asleep when she was woken up by a cool breeze as someone stepped inside. She opened her eyes and stood up.

The man stood tall before her. Long white hair, perfect features…golden eyes, one arm with sharp claws, and a crescent moon on his forehead, along with streaks on his cheeks and wrist.

Shay had never seen a man like this, though…she knew he was dangerous and very strong…too strong for a weak girl such as herself to take out.

"Come." His voice was cold, calm, and flat. No hint of emotion came from him as he looked down at Shay.

"Who-who are you?" Shay asked quietly as she slowly stood up.

"Get clothed." The demon demanded in the same cold, heartless voice as before.

Shay realized that all she wore before this handsome stranger was a thin wisp of a kimono. She blushed and picked up her pink and white flowered kimono from the floor.

"Get clothed." The demon said again, staring into Shay's emerald green eyes.

Shay bowed her head then slipped out of her clothes.

The demon's eyes were drawn to a scar along her chest from shoulder to shoulder, near her collarbone. He brought his eyes back to hers as the scar was covered and the girl tied the kimono tightly.

The demon stepped to the entrance/exit. "Come." He exited the hut and Shay quickly followed, limping a bit on her right leg.

When Shay got outside, she found all of the village men dead, and all middle age to young woman all huddled together by a small green creature with a two headed staff which spat out fire.

"Jaken, we go now." The white-haired demon started towards the forest.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted. "Follow the Lord of the Western Lands, now you pathetic humans!" Jaken pushed the girls along.

Shay almost growled at him, but thought better of it.

They all walked in silence, besides the crying of a few women, then Sesshomaru stopped. "In a line."

The girls all stood in a line from side to side (not in back of each other).

"Jaken, bring Rin." Sesshomaru ordered his follower.

Jaken bowed then ran off into the shadows.

_Is Rin an even more powerful demon who Sesshomaru follows? _Shay thought as Sesshomaru looked at her again.

Jaken came back followed by a…little girl?

"You may choose a mother now, Rin." Sesshomaru told the girl who now stood at his side.

Rin's face brightened then she looked at the women. Rin went through the women one by one, the ones she disliked were ushered to the side. Sesshomaru continued looking at Shay. _She is no regular human…but…I sense nothing from her, not even fear, and she smells of the flowers Rin always wants to stop and pick…_

_Rin's a…child? _Shay was very much confused, but hid it. _'Choose a mother'?_

Rin went through all of the nineteen women and finally there was a brown-haired, dark brown-eyed woman, and Shay.

Rin looked at the other woman. "What is your name? Rin would like to know please." Rin smiled and Shay almost melted at the sweetness.

"I…I…am…Katana." The woman stuttered, looking from Sesshomaru, to Jaken, to the ground.

"Hmm…What is your name?" Rin turned to Shay.

"I'm Shay, Rin." She spoke calmly, quietly, and sweetly, looking directly at Rin.

Rin smiled up at her and took her hand.

Shay followed Rin up to Sesshomaru who was a few yards away.

"Her, Lord Sesshomaru, Rin likes her." Rin said.

_So this is it…I'm her mother? _Shay wondered to herself.

Sesshomaru started at Shay again. _Rin should not have chosen her_……..

* * *

**And there is Chapter one! All reviews are welcome good or bad, preferably good. **


	2. Chapter 2:Travel

**Chapter 2: Travel**

**Thanks a bunch to my first reviewer, you know who you are!

* * *

**

Shay had been walking by Ah-Un's (or is it A-Un?) side for some time now, it was dusk now a day after she was chosen.

The little girl, Rin, who was now her 'daughter' was now asleep in Ah-Un's saddle, she had done nothing but talk of how great Sesshomaru was earlier.

Sesshomaru walked ahead a few paces and Jaken was behind.

Rin whimpered and Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to her. Ah-Un and Jaken also stopped, along with Shay. Rin's eyes were shut tight and her small hands clenched in fists. She was having a nightmare.

Shay walked up to her and put her hand on Rin's forehead. "Shh…You're safe here Rin, I won't let anything get you." Shay's voice was warm and tender, like a true loving mother.

Sesshomaru stood watching as Rin opened her brown eyes and looked at Shay. "Rin had a bad dream about the wolves." Rin held onto Shay.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. _Worthless animals…wolves…_

Shay looked to Sesshomaru. "What are the wolves? What have they done to her?"

Jaken stepped up. "They attacked her village and even slaughtered her, but Lord Sesshomaru brought her back from death! For he is brave, strong, and-"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru cut him off.

Rin jumped down from Ah-Un and held Shay's hand. "Jaken doesn't have to say things like that, Rin knows, and Mother will know." Rin smiled up at Shay. ((Does Rin call Jaken…Lord Jaken or something? Please tell me if I'm saying anything wrong!))

Shay returned the smile. _Mother…_Shay thought about being called 'mother' by this little girl, she could live with it. _It will give me a chance to get to know more of this Lord Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru looked at Shay. "Keep Moving." He ordered quietly, then turned and continued to walk.

Shay looked at the demons and Rin by her and sighed silently.

"Do you wish to return home?" Sesshomaru sensed her doubt.

_I have no home to return to…_Shay put Rin back into Ah-Un's saddle and climbed up after her to make sure she feels safe and won't fall off.

Rin looked sadly up at Shay as they began to move again.

"No here is fine, though…" Her voice trailed off, remembering her medicinal herbs were left back in her hut.

"Though what?" Jaken poked Shay's leg with his staff.

"Nothing…just thinking of my father, but he's dead now." Shay lied , glaring at the back of Sesshomaru's head.

Sesshomaru felt the glare, but did nothing.

"Do not be angry with Lord Sesshomaru, Mother, please?" Rin closed her eyes and leaned back against Shay.

Shay averted her eyes to the top of Rin's head, smiling slightly. "I'll try," She whispered.

Rin nodded slowly, yawned, and then fell asleep soon after.

The moon was in the middle of the night sky.

Shay's eyes drifted shut, the wind seemed to slow.

Sesshomaru stopped walking; Ah-Un followed his example. Sesshomaru walked to Shay and Rin and narrowed his eyes, now feeling and smelling the presence of a demon.

Jaken noticed also. "My Lord, she is not human?" He came to Sesshomaru's side and looked up at Shay, who was asleep.

"No, she is not. She is a demon who is able to hide her true presence and form by transforming into a mere human." Sesshomaru should kill here right here and now…..

* * *

**Chapter two is done! Please review, good or bad!**


	3. Chapter 3:Sickness

**Chapter 3: Sickness**

**FINALS WERE DELAYED!

* * *

**

Shay woke up leaning against a tree with a blanket thrown roughly over her with Rin lying beside her. _Where…oh I remember now…_Shay thought of the previous night. She suddenly felt nauseous and she quickly stood up. She ran off a little ways and got sick about five times.

Sesshomaru wasn't far off and looked over just in time to see Shay's back retreating into the shadows. _She's running away…_ Sesshomaru felt furious all of a sudden. He looked at Rin who was still sleeping peacefully.

Shay was still getting sick when Sesshomaru found her. He stayed in the shadows and watched her, his golden eyes cold and sharp.

When Shay finally stopped throwing up, she sat up against a tree, and then looked to where Sesshomaru stood. "I was coming back, I wouldn't leave Rin." Shay spoke quietly and leaned her head back.

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "What are you exactly…demon?"

Shay narrowed her eyes, which were now a much lighter green. "What are you talking about?"

"Do not play!" Sesshomaru's eyes became blood red and his hair seemed to wave in an unreal wind.

Shay stood up with difficultly and raised her hand. "Please…I'm too weak to fight you now, I'll reveal my true form soon…but I do not have the power to do so now."

Sesshomaru calmed down, his eyes returning to gold and his hair flattening against his back again. "Why are you weak?"

_Why does Sesshomaru care…? _Shay thought, not answering his questions.

"Answer me." Sesshomaru ordered in his cold, flat voice.

"I'm weak because I'm ill." Shay stood straight and started to walk.

She was almost past Sesshomaru when he shot his arm out. He wrapped his hand around her throat and held her roughly against a tree. "If you so much as look at Rin as if-"

"I…won't!" Shay yelled out.

Sesshomaru dropped her and was surprised when she landed on her backside. "Why do you not land on your feet, you are part cat are you not?" Sesshomaru stared down at her.

"I told you…I'm weak." Shay stood up.

"What caused your illness?" Sesshomaru followed Shay closely as she walked past him and back towards Rin and Ah-Un.

"Years ago a demon came to the village I was protecting and-"

"Protecting humans…why?" Sesshomaru was all too high and mighty to admit his feeling of a father figure towards Rin, after all, she's just a 'useless' human.

Shay smiled to herself. "I owed them my life in the first place. Anyway…The demon wore a white baboon cloak and mask…"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"…I tried to fight him off but he slaughtered the entire village, then I inhaled miasma (sp?), I was sick for days and couldn't heal myself because my other wounds had gotten infected. So I transformed in order to be taken in by a medical village, they didn't like demons, so I used the last of my strength to look and smell human." Shay sat near Ah-Un and Rin walked over, she had woken up a little after Shay and Sesshomaru walked off.

Sesshomaru immediately dropped the subject and walked off.

Rin stopped in front of Shay, smiling. "Rin is hungry."

"Well then let's go find Rin some food." Shay stood up and walked over to an apple tree with Rin.

Jaken was now at Lord Sesshomaru's side. They watched Rin and Shay feed Ah-Un a few apples, which they don't eat, but took gratefully because of Rin.

_Why does she move and stress herself while she knows she is unwell?_ Sesshomaru thought.

Jaken looked up to his master, who was still looking at Shay and Rin. "Did you confront her my Lord?"

"No Jaken, I did not." Sesshomaru lied.

* * *

**Ta-Da! Please Review! Sorry if this Chappie was short!**


	4. Chapter 4:Hero

**Chapter 4: Hero**

**The title has like absolutely nothing to do with this chapter.

* * *

**

It was dark now and Rin and Shay were asleep leaning against Ah-Un and Jaken was building a fire with his staff. Sesshomaru went to the mountain top.

Shay opened her eyes and stood up, leaving the blanket wrapped around Rin who was still soundly asleep.

Jaken noticed her movement and held up his staff. "Stay back or I'll burn you to ashes!"

"Clam yourself and watch over Rin." Shay walked to the mountain path.

"I do not take orders from you! Only my lord!" Jaken complained.

Shay turned her head and let out a ferocious warning growl at him.

Jaken went still and nearly trembled. "I'll watch her!" He gripped his staff tightly.

"Good imp." Shay smirked and started to walk up the mountain path.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood looking at the full moon. A woman dropped down behind him. "Yo, I'm here on Naraku's orders to kill you." Kagura said as she beat her fan on her palm.

Sesshomaru unsheathed tokojin (tokijin?)(How do you spell his sword's name?). "You will perish."

Kagura only laughed…then…they fought.

When Shay reached the top of the mountain she saw a woman, badly cut on her stomach and bleeding, then she saw Sesshomaru…who hardly had a scratch on him.

_I know that woman…that's who…that's who took Tsyuo away from me! _Shay was angered as she thought of her sister, who had also been a demoness, but she was young, only nine…Shay began to change…

* * *

**DESCRIPTION OF SHAY'S DEMON FORM**

Extremely lt. blue hair, almost white, down to the middle of her back

Very Very Very Extremely light green eyes

Sharp, short claws

Small fangs, all pure white teeth

Pointed ears

Thin, black streak across right cheek from corner of mouth to temple

* * *

Sesshomaru felt a powerful demon presence just beyond a wall of rocks. _I usually only feel her when she's asleep…unless…_ Sesshomaru dodged Kagura's wind blades.

Shay stepped out onto the 'battlefield' powered by the darkness and anger in her heart for this wind controller.

_She's…_Sesshomaru stopped his own thoughts, staring at Shay's true form.

"Who do you think you are…interrupting my fight just when I was about to-" Kagura started.

"Shut up." Shay growled.

Kagura looked taken aback. "How dare you." She raised her fan. "Dance of the Dragon!"

Shay ran through the coming twister, falling for Kagura's trap.

Kagura quickly threw a feather from her hair into the air, she dropped what looked like a beehive off of the mountain, and threw powered miasma at her own feet, then jumped onto the feather.

Rin screamed from the foot of the mountain. Sesshomaru turned and looked down to see Naraku's poisonous insects surrounding her with Jaken trying to burn them away without hurting Rin., Along with Ah-Un who couldn't exactly attack considering they would harm Rin in the process. Sesshomaru jumped down, leaving Shay with Kagura.

Shay jumped from side to side and onto Kagura's feather before she could fly off. She made the mistake of inhaling as she lunged for Kagura and received a face-full of miasma.

She was instantly blinded and weak as the miasma entered her eyes and lungs. With that, loosing her strength, she returned to the human form and lied there, paralyzed.

Kagura smiled. _I didn't accomplish my goals of defeating Sesshomaru…but…I have a plan for this girl._ Kagura thought, looking at the blind woman lying in front of her still on her feather.

* * *

Sesshomaru had killed all of the insects with his poison whip (what's it called?) and realized he could no longer sense or smell Shay's demon presence, just her human form but the smell was getting farther and farther away.

He turned to see Kagura kneeling on her feather flying away with long black hair flowing from the side of the feather and a pale hand dropped over the side. He growled and Rin looked up also.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Mother!" Rin Pointed to where the feather had been, it was now out of sight.

"Jaken watch Rin." Sesshomaru started walking.

Rin ran after him. "Where are you going Lord Sesshomaru?"

Jaken ran off to fetch Ah-Un who had chased a few of the insects away.

"You would like her back would you not?" Sesshomaru looked straight ahead, showing no sign of emotion.

"Oh…well yes! Rin would like to have her back very much so!" Rin smiled and Sesshomaru continued walking with Rin waving at his back.

* * *

Kagura floated just above a river on her feather, looking at Shay who was still laid in front of her. She opened her fan. "You're no more use to me now, he hadn't come as soon as I expected…" Kagura smirked and shot her wind blades into Shay's stomach.

Shay merely inhaled sharply and winced.

Kagura whipped her once more with her wind blades and she rolled into the river immediately sinking. Kagura continued to smirk as she started her travel back to Naraku's castle.


	5. Chapter 5:Some New Friends

**Chapter 5: Some New Friends**

**I have so many ideas in my head! I can't wait to type them all out! Please enjoy!

* * *

**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku-along with Kirara and Shippo- were walking along a river when Inuyasha stopped suddenly and started sniffing around.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him as Shippo rolled over in his sleep in Kagome's bicycle basket.

"Blood." Inuyasha jumped in the river. "The water's not even masking the scent…that means there's a lot."

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all watched as Inuyasha waded to a spot where the water was red. Inuyasha took a deep breath and went under.

"What do you think it is?" Sango asked, looking down into the red colored water.

"I'm not sure…but knowing Inuyasha, whatever it is he'll kill it and then perhaps eat it. What do you think Kagome?" Miroku set his hand down on Kagome's shoulder.

"I don't know…" Kagome answered.

Miroku's hand went lower and lower until it was twitching right above Kagome's backside.

Kagome whipped around and…THACK…left a red mark on Miroku's cheek.

Sango shook her head and Inuyasha jumped out of the river…holding a woman!

She was half-dressed from her hips down, pale, badly bleeding, her hair was plastered to her face, neck, and shoulders, and she was…asleep!

Inuyasha set her down on the grass and put his rat cloak (I don't know what it's called) over her.

"What a beautiful specimen of a woman!" Miroku began inching forward. "Her legs! Her hips! Perfect for having children! Those lips…stomach…br-"

WAM! Sango brought her boom-a-rang (What's the name she uses for it?) down on Miroku's head, eyebrow twitching. "Damn monk…"

Miroku fell back, unconscious.

Kagome rushed forward with her first aid kit. Inuyasha growled at her and she stopped in her tracks. "Inu-Inuyasha?"

"Back off Kagome, she's a demon." Inuyasha looked down at the gorgeous demoness in front of him. _She smells like a…wolf! But then it changes to a human…then to as cat…then back to a wolf! What's going on with her?_

Kagome did as she was told and walked back to Sango and the unconscious Miroku.

Inuyasha squatted down next to the demoness and sniffed her. He held her nose tightly shut. _Damn spring! I don't want this one…I want Kagome to be my mate... wait…o.o…what did I just think…STOP THINKING!_

"Kagome…What's he doing?" Sango asked watching Inuyasha sniff the demoness all over, and boy…was it all over!

"……O.O……INUYASHA YOU PERVERT…_SIT BOY!_" Kagome yelled out just as Inuyasha lifted the demoness' leg.

He face planted. "Kagome! What the hell was that for!"

"For being a total perv!"

Shippo sat up and rubbed his eyes. "K-Kagome what's going on…GAH! Who's that!" Shippo smelled and spotted the demoness laying not to far off.

"We don't know Shippo, Inuyasha found her in the river." Kagome told the small fox demon.

Kirara jumped onto Sango's shoulder and started hissing.

Inuyasha stood up as the demoness began to stir. A thin black stripe appeared on her right cheek, her nails grew into claws, her ears became pointed, and her black hair turned very lt. blue.

Inuyasha took a hold of tetseiga (sp?). "Sango, take Kagome and Miroku out of here."

Sango nodded and threw Kirara up into the air where she transformed. Then Sango dragged Miroku onto Kirara's back and she, Kagome who was holding Shippo, climbed up. Kirara growled some then flew off.

The demoness opened her eyes.

Inuyasha unsheathed tetseiga and held the point to her throat, almost mesmerized by her brilliantly light green eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

"Shay…and who the hell are you?" Shay stood up but fell back down clutching her stomach.

Luckily, Inuyasha was there and caught her, re-sheathing tetseiga. "Inuyasha, and you need to rest."

"Why do you care? You had your sword to my throat…and as I remember, you were a bit too curious about my scent earlier." She laughed softly then winced.

Inuyasha's cheeks turned a faint red. "You were new…I had to." Inuyasha picked Shay up bridal style and started walking.

"Where are you taking me!" Shay squirmed out of his arms and hit the ground.

"I'm taking you to a village so you can heal. What happened to you anyway?" Inuyasha bent down and picked Shay up again.

"I'm not sure…the woman who attacked me had fans, that's all I know…I didn't get her scent, oh and she rode on a feather." Shay held her stomach tightly as Inuyasha started walking again.

"Kagura? What did she want with you?"

Oh…not me…Sesshomaru. But she did take my sis-"

"Sesshomaru! Are you his mate!" Inuyasha could only imagine the anger his half-brother would hold for him now that he has his mate!

"NO! I'm apparently now the adoptive mother of Rin, the small girl who travels with him." Shay explained.

"Oh…" Then Inuyasha was silent, just looking down at Shay. _He'll still want her back…but right now I have to get her help, she's bleeding badly…_

Shay winced again then passed out from the sudden pain and blood loss.

"S-Shay?" Inuyasha started to run, then jumping from tree to tree, holding onto Shay tight, yet gentle.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6:She's Mine!

**Chapter 6: "She's Mine!"**

**1-1-06**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue! ****Kouga ended everything with Kagome before this story takes place just so ya know.

* * *

**

Shay woke up with bandages from her collarbone down to her hips, with a small green skirt on. (Borrowed from Kagome extra clothes stash)

No one else was in the hut where she was lying, Shay heard them yelling from the outside. _There's a new scent. I recognize Inuyasha…two other demons…three humans…then one other demon…he's strong, I can tell._

"Let me just see the new bitch you found!" The demon's voice was low and rough, yet soft and hot.

"NO way wolf-boy!" Inuyasha yelled right back.

"Damn Mutt-face! Anyone can smell her from miles around! Why do you care in the first place? You have Kagome for a mate now! But I want that bitch!"

Shay heard an uneasy chuckle from one of the human girls, guessing it to be Kagome.

Shay sat up with difficultly then stood. She walked slowly to the flap of the hut and pushed her way outside.

A few yards in front of her was Inuyasha's back to her then in front of him was a male wolf demon-black hair tied up along with a headband, a tail, and amazingly bright blue eyes.

He spotted her before anyone else. "Wow she's great!" Kouga jumped over Inuyasha and stopped just in front of Shay and took one of her hands in his.

Inuyasha growled and was about to go after him when Kagome stepped up. "Sit boy." And down Inuyasha went.

Kouga smiled warmly at Shay. "Want to be my mate? I'll make you mine as soon as you want."

Shay closed her eyes, smiled, then…SNAP…she bent back one of Kouga's fingers until it was about to break.

He whined then growled, like a puppy, but Shay growled right back with just as much intensity, even more.

Kouga shut up and smiled again, taking his hand away. "I like my women aggressive, that's why Kagome and I never worked out, she's just too innocent!"

Shay growled again then looked at Inuyasha, who was just sitting up. "Hey Inuyasha, carry me into the woods?"

Inuyasha nodded and walked over.

"Wait, why do you want 'him' to carry you away?" Kouga was looking like death was upon him as Shay climbed painfully onto Inuyasha's back.

Not too far off Kagome was keeping Sango from killing Miroku for groping her.

"Because I want Inuyasha to make me his mate." Shay smiled at Kouga, showing off her fangs.

Inuyasha was in mid-step and stopped. "W-Wha…?"

"She's mine! Mutt-face!" Kouga put his hands on his hips.

"I'm not serious you know, but I need to be near my element if I want to heal faster somewhat."

Kouga nodded then ran off yelling, "I'll be back for the bitch!"

Inuyasha shook his head then bounded off towards the woods.

* * *

Sesshomaru had only been traveling for a day but managed to loose Shay's scent four times. _I will bring her back. For Rin. _He took in a deep breath and caught the scent of wolf, wild roses, and half-dog demon. "Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru continues on his way.

Inuyasha stopped in the middle of a small clearing in the woods and set Shay down gently.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Shay spoke quietly as she curled up in the soft grass.

Inuyasha nodded then sat down a couple yards away.

Shay inhaled the scent of nature-dirt, grass, etc. and closed her eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru smelled wolf coming fast, but it wasn't Shay.

Kouga stopped in front of Sesshomaru. "Yo mutt-face's bro, you traveling to see the bitch too? Well she's mine." Kouga smirked.

Sesshomaru showed no emotion and spoke blankly. "You will keep your distance from the demoness." He went around Kouga and continued walking.

"Well…Hey!" Kouga turned to face him and growled. "She's MY woman!"

Sesshomaru stopped walking again. "You are wrong."

"Oh? So you already made her your mate then?" Kouga crossed his arms and growled again.

"That is none of your concern, but she is valuable to me. If you go near her again I shall kill you." Sesshomaru didn't turn around to face Kouga, but spoke coldly, thinking of Rin.

"HMPH! Yea, ok, but just know she's mine already!" And with that Kouga ran off again, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"Inferior being." Sesshomaru inhaled Shay's scent again, still mixed with Inuyasha's and continued to walk, faster now. "You will pay Inuyasha."

* * *

Shay rolled over and got sick, throwing up the little liquid which had been in her stomach.

Inuyasha jumped over and looked at her. "Shay are you alright?"

"No, I'm no-" Shay cut her sentence short, getting sick again. Her wounds on her stomach weren't healed at all, and the clenching of her muscles in her stomach, opened them even more and they began to bleed through her bandages.

Inuyasha felt Shay's forehead. "You're burning up, Shay; let's get you back to the village.

Shay started to cough and her whole body convulsed as Inuyasha picked her up bridal style very gently.

"Easy Shay, calm down, it's alright." Inuyasha began to jump back to the village.

"NO!" Shay's eyes turned a darker emerald color, her hair went to black, the black streak across her face vanished along with her claws, fangs, and pointed ears.

Inuyasha stopped running/jumping and looked down at the human form in his arms. "…..."

"Inuyasha please hurry." Shay's voice was weak and fragile.

Inuyasha's nose was filled with Shay's scent, he didn't bother to sniff around…when he turned around…there stood Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled and set Shay down, stood in front of her, and withdrew tetseiga.

"Back away Inuyasha, return the demoness to me." Sesshomaru took out Tokojin (sp?) and pointed it at Inuyasha.

Shay growled and the black stripe appeared on her cheek again, but none of her other features changed. She swept her hand over her stomach, blood wetting her hand. Then she moved her hand through the grass in a straight line. It flashed gold, then green, the silver.

She stood up and picked up a gold/green/silver swirled sword, trying not to get sick again. Cold sweat dripped ran from her forehead. "Both of you back away or Kyrui will cut both of you in two."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both glared at Shay, but made no move to put their fangs away.

Shay swayed a bit, blood dripping to her feet from the tip of Kyrui…then she fell. Kyrui broke into pieces and vanished.

Inuyasha was too slow, even for being so close to Shay, Sesshomaru had caught Shay in his arm and held her tight.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Inuyasha….."

"………." Shay's eyes closed and her breathing became shallow, her heart slowed…she was dying.

* * *

**TA-DA! Please review! This is the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my three stories, I hope you liked it! **


	7. Chapter 7:Painful Memories

**Chapter 7: Painful Memories**

**1-1-06

* * *

**

"Sister, sister!" A young dark blue-haired demoness ran up to Shay who had been sitting under a wild rose tree. The demoness had the same eyes as Shay, extremely light green, she had no black streak across her cheek, but red bands around her wrists.

"What is it Tsyuo?" Shay looked up from her sword she was cleaning off.

"Look what I found!" Tsyuo held out what looked like the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls.

"Where did you get that?" Shay took the Jewel and examined it. _It seems real…but with all the other demons looking for it…and that one demon...how would a nine year old, untrained demoness get a hold of it?_

"A woman gave it to me." Tsyuo smiled and sat down next to Shay, her blue curls bouncing and framing her face.

"Who was she Tsyuo? Did you know her at all?"

"No…but she smelled different…not human…but not like all the other demons that you've fought…she carried a fan with her, and a small girl with white hair holding a mirror was with her…." Tsyuo looked up at her sister. "I brought it back for you. So you can become even stronger and avenge our mother and father.

Shay smiled sadly at Tsyuo. "Thank you, but we'll share it, you keep it for now and you get stronger to help me, they were both our parents.

Tsyuo smiled even more and took the sacred jewel back and held it tight……………………………………………………

* * *

Shay never saw Tsyuo again…that happened six years ago.

* * *

Shay screamed and her eyes shot open. Her hair stuck to her sweat-slicked forehead. Everything was black, she couldn't see a thing…but she could smell…she only smelled three humans.

"Sango, go get Inuyasha, Shay woke up, and Miroku go get water." Kagome's voice sounded tired.

Shay heard two mumbled 'yes's then she could only smell Kagome.

"Shay?" Kagome was walking forward.

Shay growled. _I don't want any one near me besides Inuyasha! _She lay completely still, feeling blood flowing from her wounds again.

Kagome gave a weak gasp and Shay felt her retreating.

A few minutes passed then Shay smelled Inuyasha come in. "Inu…" Her voice died away as pain shot through her, trying to sit up.

"Don't move Shay, you've lost a lot of blood." Inuyasha walked up to her side and sat down. _Hmm…strange…she smells like cat and human now…I can't sense wolf in her…_

Shay growled again and arched her back. "Don't tell me…what to do!" Shay couldn't sit up she realized, but still tried. She felt two hands pushing her back down by her shoulders.

"Shay I'll hold you so tight you won't be able to breath let alone move if you try to sit up again." Inuyasha said sternly.

Shay didn't respond to that comment. "Why can't I see Inuyasha?" Shay laid on her side. She smelled Sango and Kagome come over, wiping her forehead with a wet cloth and changing her bandages.

"You were shaking in your sleep and hit your head, you started bleeding and the blood got into your eyes, you'll be able to see soon.

Shay growled as Sango reached over Inuyasha to get another cloth. _I'll kill you…_

Kirara came jumping in, growling right back, transformed and protecting her owner. _Go ahead…I dare you! I'll rip you to shreds!_

Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha all stared at the two cat demons conversing with each other.

Shay calmed down some, though remained tense, knowing that in her shape, if there was a fight…she would loose without any doubt.

Kirara returned to her smaller form and laid next to Sango, though keeping an eye on Shay.

Inuyasha set his hand on Shay's forehead. "Your fever went down, that's good."

Shay didn't answer, but closed her blinded eyes. She felt Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo she just realized was there, move away and leave the hut…then…there was Inuyasha left.

"Shay…can I ask you a question?" Inuyasha moved closer to Shay with her facing him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Who's…who's Tsyuo? You were yelling her name earlier…"

Shay didn't want to talk about her, but she'd have to explain eventually. "Tsyuo…was my sister. Kagura, as you now her, took her from me six years ago."

"Why did Kagura take you sister?"

"Tsyuo had the Shikon Jewel, or that's what we had thought, it was actually a fake, but Kagura seemed to think it was the real thing also, so she took Tsyuo for it."

"How old was she when you last saw her..?"

"She was only nine. My parents, a wolf and a cat demon, both died about a year after Tsyuo was born, I had taken her and ran while my parents fought off a demon which was attacking our home."

Inuyasha asked no more, and Shay was thankful for that…soon after Inuyasha left the hut without saying a word to Shay.

Shay laid there for what seemed like forever, then she began to think…_Sesshomaru came, I remember that, but why didn't he take me back with him? Was it because maybe I stood a better chance of recovering here with Kagome and her medicines? Then there's Kouga…he probably just wants me to be his mate because I have wolf in my blood and give him pure-blood pups. Though if I used all of my strength I could become full wolf…but it would take a long time to recover from the change—I feel different somehow…_


	8. Chapter 8:A Grave for Who?

**Chapter 8: A Grave for Who?

* * *

**

Sesshomaru reached Rin a day after he left Shay with his half-brother. He had thought of what to do all the while Shay had passed out. Inuyasha left them for Kagome who had called him…and Sesshomaru lost himself in that short time. He didn't know what came over him until he was lying over her, both of them undressed from the waist down. He had quickly redressed her in the skirt she had on then left.

_Her scent was overwhelming…what could I have done…I lost my mind…The smell of wild roses and a demoness who was ready to mate was too much to take…but perhaps she will not have a child…but if she does…at least it will be full-demon._

Rin looked up from washing Ah-Un's saddle and immediately looked sadly at Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, where is Rin's mother?"

Sesshomaru's eyes softened the slightest half of a fraction as he looked into Rin's sad brown eyes. "She's healing in a nearby village, Rin." Sesshomaru stood in back of Rin as she smiled and continued her work.

"Where is Jaken?" He asked.

"By the river trying to catch fish for dinner."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly then sat down leaning against a tree.

* * *

** 2 MONTHS LATER**

Shay was completely healed and healthy now thanks to an elder priestess named Kaede. But she still felt different; she had the need to eat even more now and was gaining weight. Inuyasha, Kirara, and Shippo all acted differently around her. Sesshomaru and Kouga were yet to return for her.

Now Shay sat under a tall oak tree with Inuyasha across from her. He had said he needed to talk with her. "Shay-"

"Get to talking." Shay growled, now fully wolf demon.

Inuyasha gulped and nodded. "Demons can smell when other demons are ready to mate, right?"

Shay nodded and ran a clawed hand through her lt. blue hair.

"Well demons can smell when that time is over too. See…your scent ended so suddenly a couple months ago that…I think…well did you…what's I'm trying to say is that…are you someone's mate already?" Inuyasha readied himself for a slap or a claw, but it never came.

"You think I've mated already." Shay put her hand lightly over her stomach.

* * *

**7 MONTHS AFTER THAT**

Shay lay inside the hut. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were allowed no where near the hut. Shay was having her child. Kagome, Kaede, Sango, and Kirara all sat inside the hut with Shay, though being an independent demoness, she had the child on her own.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo sat in the forest.

"Oh to see the child birth!" Miroku was beside himself with 'anticipation'…

Inuyasha whacked him upside the head with his sheathed sword. "Shut up monk."

Shippo was sleeping and Inuyasha was the first to smell Kagome. "You can come into the hut now, Shay had triplets." Kagome looked exhausted and it seemed she had been crying. She quickly told them of the news then went back to the hut, Inuyasha jumped, following her, and Miroku carried Shippo, rubbing his head.

When they entered the hut…the first thing that caught their attention was the bed in the corner of the hut...full of the sight and smell of blood. Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "What happened? Shay made it through!"

Kagome looked down and shook her head, then looked over at the bed, Shay's body covered in a fresh sheet. "She died just after the third child was born, we couldn't stop the bleeding."

Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Sango then to the three babies by Kaede whom Kirara was feeding with her own milk. She had transformed and lay in front of the babies.

All three babies had their eyes open. One child, the first born, had white hair and golden eyes. The second child had lt. blue hair and lt. green eyes. And the third born had white hair and lt. green eyes.

Sango and Kagome bit back tears and Miroku sat near the door, still holding the now crying shippo.

Inuyasha looked at the babies then walked over to Shay's body and lifted her up. "I'm going to bury her." He said roughly then walked to the door.

Miroku made to stand up but Inuyasha growled. "You can pray for her later."

Inuyasha walked a few miles into the forest and set Shay's body down. They were near a small pond so Inuyasha wet the sleeve of his cloak and washed Shay's face.

Shay looked peaceful, like she was sleeping almost. Though Inuyasha knew she wasn't. Her eyes would never open. Her heart would never beat. Her hands would never be warm. Her children would be without a mother.

"Perhaps…you might see Tsyuo." Inuyasha started to dig a grave with his hands. "I'm sorry you never got your revenge. I'll watch over your kids, I'll protect them with my life." Inuyasha kept digging….

* * *

**(Cries) Damn the author of this story! Oh wait…that's me…so…..Damn myself for making Shay die! But it fits in for the rest of my story. **


	9. Chapter 9:16 Years Later

**Chapter 9: 16 Years Later**

**1-2-06**

**thx for the reviews! Keep 'em comin'!

* * *

**

Naraku (along with all of his incarnations/creations-I dunno what the name for them is-) was defeated. But with the victory…came death to both sides. Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo fought bravely but the battle didn't end in their favor. After Naraku was killed, Kagome had returned home for school only to find she could never go back…Shay had died…leaving her three children…but Naraku took two of the children's lives. The two first born, both of which were un-named at the time. So all who were left were Inuyasha, Kirara, and Kaye-the youngest of Shay's triplets.

* * *

Kaye was kneeled in front of her mother's grave with her sword Kyuri, which was her mother's, at her side. Kirara stayed with her at all times now, for the very faint cat demon blood running through Kaye's bloodstream, But Kaye was mostly wolf.

Her hair came down to her shoulders, which she always kept behind a headband. Her eyes became a lighter green every year, now, with Kaye being sixteen, they were the lightest green anyone had ever saw. Her ears were pointed and pierced with wolf fangs three times on each side. Kaye had been born with a mark on her left shoulder, it was blue and sometimes it resembled a star. She always wore a certain outfit. A pink kimono with shorts underneath for when she needed to climb up somewhere. The kimono itself had small white flowers on it and no matter how many times she washed it…it would always smell of wild roses. (Read back to chapter one to refresh your memory as to whose kimono that was)

Inuyasha wasn't too far off, watching his niece Kaye pray. _It's been ten years…Kaye still thinks I'm her father…how will I ever break it to her…I'm not sure but I should do it before Sesshomaru returns looking for Shay…if he ever does that is._

Kaye stood up, picking up her sword (which was actually her grandfather's fang), and walked towards the small hut where her father (which would be Inuyasha to Kaye) and herself had made a home. An old priestess used to live there, but she passed away a few years ago, Kaye could barely remember her.

Kirara mewed and followed, Inuyasha jumping down from the tree he was in. "Kaye…"

Kaye turned around at the sound of her father's voice; in fact, she had smelled him there long before she began to pray in the first place. "Father." She lowered her head in respect.

"How many times have I told you to stop doing that…?" Inuyasha looked almost sad as Kaye smiled at him sweetly.

"You've told me too many times to count." Though Kaye showed emotion, smiles and what not, her voice was always tinged with a hint of coldness….most likely inherited from her real father, Sesshomaru.

"Well I'm telling you again…stop doing that." Inuyasha ruffled Kaye's hair then they walked side by side, with Kirara on Kaye's shoulder.

"Father…I've been meaning to ask this for a long time…"

"Um…yea ok…what is it?" Inuyasha looked at Kaye as they entered the hut and sat down in front of the fire they had built just before going to pray.

"Did you…did you love mother?" Kaye looked down at Kirara who had jumped into her lap and she began to pet her.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say…The truth is he didn't love Shay, sure he found her attractive and could easily live with her if it came to that…but Inuyasha could not lie to Kaye…"No Kaye, I did not love your mother."

Kaye's eyes narrowed somewhat and glittered with tears. "Then why…why did you have children with her…does that mean you don't love me?" Kaye spoke quietly but harshly.

"Kaye I…I need to talk to you about that…Your mother and I…never mated. I'm not your father, I'm actually your half-uncle and I-"

Kaye stood up, tossed Kirara into Inuyasha's lap, and ran out of the hut, growling and hissing.

Kirara understood where her sister-like friend was going. And she understood what she was hissing about. Kirara quickly transformed…and sat on Inuyasha.

"Damn…KAYE!" Inuyasha tried to get up, but couldn't.

Kaye ran and ran until she was out of breath. She finally stopped and sat down against a tree. She realized she didn't have her sword. "Forget it…forget Fa-Inuyasha…forget my mother….forget my FATHER! My real father? For sixteen years that was Inuyasha…now…I have no one!" Kaye screamed out into the foggy air.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She heard a faint almost squeaky voice call out.

She smelled three demons…one very very powerful one…she could sense it…then a human. _I have no weapon…besides poison claws…but they won't do any good against three demons…_

They were getting closer, she was sure they had smelled her just as she smelled them…then she saw them…two shining golden orbs through the thick fog which had fallen in a few short seconds.

"Shay…" A cold voice whispered.

Kaye's eyes widened somewhat as a tall man with hair as white as hers stood before her, a small green impish creature at his side, a two headed dragon with a human on its back was behind him. "Do you know my mother…?" Kaye stood up, but stayed against the tree's trunk.

_Mother…? No…she can't be…_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, looking into the face of his daughter.

* * *

**Hope to see a lot of reviews! wonder whats going to hapen to Kaye and Sesshomaru now...and what about Inuyasha...will he go after Kaye...?**


	10. Chapter 10:Like Father Like Daughter?

**Chapter 10: Like Father Like Daughter?**

**1-2-06**

**Sorry if I was killing anyone with the suspense .. –you know who you are, thanks for the review from you and every one else.

* * *

**

Inuyasha bit Kirara on the ear and stood up as she returned to her smaller form. He growled and ran out of the hut, quickly sniffing for Kaye's scent…nothing. "Damn." He ran off towards Shay's grave, maybe she stopped to pray and then went her way from there. Inuyasha carried Kaye's sword with him.

* * *

Kaye crossed her arms and glared at Sesshomaru. "I asked if you knew my mother…now please answer me." 

Jaken stepped forward. "Do not use such a rude tone while talking to Lord Sesshomaru, filthy demon!"

Sesshomaru took tokojin out. Kaye stood her ground, she un-crossed her arms, claws glowing green/yellow. Sesshomaru almost smirked, but he didn't…instead he brought tokojin down onto Jaken's head.

The human on the dragon's back slid off and walked up to them. "Lord Sesshomaru, she has glowing claws just like you when you fight!"

"Well of course she does Rin being his daughter she would have to have inherited something of his!" Jaken yelled as he rubbed his head.

Kaye gasped and lowered her hands. "Daughter…so…you're my father then?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "It was merely a mistake."

"Having three children with someone isn't just a mistake!" Kaye stepped forward, growling.

"Three." Was all Sesshomaru said, and then he turned and started walking away back into the fog, his followers of course…following.

"You can't just leave me! I'm your daughter!" Kaye shouted after him, but was almost afraid to move.

"It was merely a mistake." Sesshomaru repeated, and then they disappeared into the fog.

Kaye growled. _Fine then…I'll look for another father…a wolf maybe…_She transformed. She got her grandfather's ability to transform, along with her father's she guessing because now she can transform at will, whereas before she trained, she couldn't transform by choice.

Now she was a brilliantly white wolf with the same extremely bright green eyes, her shoulder still had the star on it. She howled then ran in the opposite direction her father had gone.

* * *

They heard a howl. 

"Sesshomaru…why are you leaving her…she's your daughter." Rin jumped back onto Ah-Un's back.

Sesshomaru didn't answer her. _I cannot have a daughter at this point in time…mostly because my son…I have to get rid of him first._ He looked towards Rin. "Where did Taiuo get to Rin?"

"He's staying in the village we passed on the way following Shay's scent." Rin smiled at him.

Sesshomaru looked straight ahead again. _Taiuo does not deserve to live…I shall kill him then return to retrieve my daughter; at least she is full demon. _Sesshomaru thought back to the biggest mistake of his life…mating again after Shay...but this time with a half-demon he had met a few years later. So his son was only three-quarters demon. Sesshomaru wouldn't have it. His children would have to be full demon!

* * *

Kaye ran for hours, and then she felt danger. Her tail stood straight up and fluffed out some, the hair on her back bristled and she showed her fangs in a silent snarl. 

A wolf demon came running out from the bushes in front of her. He had green eyes, black hair, and a white and brown tail, and he looked about Kaye's age, perhaps a year older. He stopped and stared at Kaye who was still in wolf form. "………"

Kaye growled took a step forward. _Get out of my way and I won't have to kill you!_

He growled right back. _My father's wolves, which will be mine when he passes, will tear you to pieces then devour your flesh! What do you think of that?_

_Oh please…_Kaye took another step forward.

He whistled and in a few seconds, there were fifteen wolves, brown and white, standing behind the boy.

Kaye sighed on the inside then returned to her true form. "I don't want to fight, I don't have my sword."

The boy seemed speechless.

"Can I pass?" Kaye took a step forward once again and a white wolf charged at her. "You picked the wrong day wolf!" Kaye back flipped away; side flipped, and then flipped forward landing on the wolf's neck and bringing it to the ground. "Can. I. Pass?" Kaye spoke like the boy was an idiot.

"No! You have to come back to my den to get my father's approval!" The boy crossed his arms and grinned. (Wonder where he got it from)

"Fine…where's your den?" Kaye glared at the other wolves who were looking at her if she was their dinner.

"This way…follow me!" The boy walked up, took Kaye's hand and started to run through the woods, the other wolves following.

Kaye didn't protest to her hand being held by this wolf demon…

A few minutes later, they came to a waterfall. "Alright, right behind the waterfall bitch."

Kaye glared at him. "What was that you just called me?" She was ready to slap him.

"N-Nothing." He looked down.

"Just what I thought." Kaye walked through the waterfall.

"Hey wait the other wolves they'll…." He ran through after her and found five of hid comrades face down on the ground, knocked out. "…attack you."

"Koji!" A low hoarse voice yelled out. Then a tall wolf demon, black hair, brown tail, blue eyes stepped up. "What the hell are you doing bringing in a foreign wolf and I-" Kouga stopped short as he smelled Kaye's scent. "Shay…"

"What's that Kouga dear?" A red-haired, green eyed, white wolf demon came to stand beside Kouga, holding a small baby girl.

"N-nothing Ayame…" Kouga grinned.

_No wonder where Koji got that stupid grin…_ "Why does everyone I meet know my mother!" Kaye let her anger get the best of her sometimes, probably from being with Inuyasha for sixteen years. Her claws glowed green/yellow.

"M-mother…Shay is your mother...?" Kouga's face went blank…

"Was. She died right after I was born."

Koji glanced atKaye's claws then to his father. "Father, I have to talk with you, quickly." Koji walked out of the den, Kouga, who was still staring at Kaye, followed.

"Hello I'm Ayame. Please, come rest for a while dear, you look famished." Ayame led Kaye to one of the many straw beds in the den and sat her down. "Now I have to feed Sera, you just lie down and rest." Ayame walked away leaving Kaye there. No one looked at her; they sensed she was powerful for being only sixteen.

Kaye stayed sitting up and glaring at all movement in the den. A while later, Kouga came back with Koji, both grinning. "We've thought it over." Kouga said loudly.

"Thought what over…?" Kaye looked up at them, confused.

"You'll be Koji's wife-to-be!" Kouga yelled out.

"….O.O…."

* * *

**another long chapter, hope you liked!**


	11. Chapter 11:Run Away

**Chapter 11: Run Away**

**1-2-06**

**Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

**

"…….O.O……." Kaye's expression didn't change as Koji sat down next to her.

Kouga grinned even more and then left them to get to know each other…

"So…now that you're my woman-" Koji started but got a slap in the face. "What was that for!"

"I'm not something you can just claim you know…my love has to be won." Kaye crossed her arms, her claws glowing again.

"Who said anything about love…I just have to make my pack even bigger, so we'll have a lot of children."

Kaye growled. "I won't mate with anyone unless they love me…and mean it." Kaye added seeing Koji open his mouth to protest. "So I'm leaving." Kaye stood up and ran out of the den, Kouga and Ayame looked after her as Koji ran out after her.

"Hey wait a minute! Please…I don't even know your name!" Koji caught a hold of Kaye's arm and held her tight.

"My name is none of your business." Kaye quickly transformed into her wolf form and ran.

"You little…. come back here!" Koji ran after her.

Kaye looked back at him, smirking on the inside, and then ran into a certain half-uncle of hers who stood in front of her now. Kaye whined and backed away, returning to her true demon form.

"Where did you think you were going?" Inuyasha growled.

Kaye looked down just as Koji stopped beside her. "Can we talk please, at least give me a name…" Koji ignored Inuyasha.

_I know that sickening scent anywhere…that's got to be… _"Hey Wolf-Boy's kid…you got a problem with Kaye here?" Inuyasha walked up to them and dragged Kaye to his side.

"Beautiful name…and no, I think you're the one with the problem." Koji stood tall as a group of wolves came to stand behind him.

"Feh…I beat those wolves at least a dozen times before…Kouga's pack hasn't gotten any better." Inuyasha muttered as he grabbed onto Kaye's wrist to make sure she doesn't run away from him again.

Koji growled. "Well my mother's pack has come down from the mountains to live here with my father's pack, so together we're the best."

"Whatever kid. Let's go Kaye." Inuyasha started to walk away but Kaye wouldn't move, she dug her free hand's claws into a nearby tree. "Kaye, I said let's go."

"Maybe she doesn't want to go with you, half-breed." Koji's wolves stepped up, all growling.

Kaye looked down, her headband fell out of her hair and her hair now covered her eyes. "I don't want to go with you Inuyasha."

"See what I told you." Koji smirked.

"I don't want to go with you either Koji." Kaye's voice turned all cold; there was no more love and tenderness in her soft voice. "I met my father, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is what his followers called him. He wouldn't take me…he left me, saying I was a mistake." A few tears dropped to Kaye's feet.

"Kaye…" Inuyasha didn't know what to say, he damned Sesshomaru for making Kaye feel that she was a mistake in this world…

Koji stayed silent, wondering who this half-demon was to Kaye and why Kaye was crying exactly…

"He acted as if I was a stranger…why couldn't I just keep thinking that you were my father Inuyasha! I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" Kaye looked up at him, her eyes were fully black now, and there was not a speck of green or white. Her fangs and claws grew longer. Kaye managed to get Inuyasha to let go of her and she turned and ran again, not sure of where she was going. _I'll run away…run away from everything and everyone…there's no going back!_

Koji tried to run after her, but Inuyasha stopped him and told him to go home, he would go after her. _What just happened to her…_ Inuyasha started to run after her. "I'm getting tired of going after her already and its only the second time!"

* * *

"Father!" Taiuo ran up to Sesshomaru who had just entered the village.

Taiuo had short red hair and claws and fangs, no other physical signs gave way he was demon.

Sesshomaru gave no response back. Rin jumped down from Ah-Un and ran up to the ten year old. "Hello Taiuo, are you hungry now?"

Taiuo nodded so he and Rin ran off.

"My lord…when will you take action?" Jaken came forward and stood beside Sesshomaru.

"Soon Jaken, before my daughter gets too far away that I will loose her scent, it is already wearing thin…"

Jaken bowed somewhat then went to care for Ah-Un.

_My daughter…I smelled Inuyasha on her…has she run away from him perhaps…?

* * *

_

**Ta-Da! This is a shorter chapter than the last one I think, but I think its long enough.**


	12. Chapter 12: Change of Plans

**Chapter 12: Change of Plans**

**1-2-06**

**Thx for the reviews and to that one person who said they didn't like what was going to happen…I'm glad to say….I'm making Sesshomaru change his mind. ENJOY!

* * *

**

Kaye felt different…wrong almost…she shouldn't be like this… She suddenly ran straight into a tree and fell backwards. She laid there for a long time, waiting for the pain in her head to subside. Everything about her returned to normal.

She hadn't gotten far, Inuyasha found her lying on the ground. _What the hell is she doing…? _He stepped forward, she didn't move, he thought she was hurt but he didn't smell any blood or anything…"Kaye…" He whispered walking even closer.

Kaye smelled something…it was Inuyasha…but he smelled so distant…and she heard him say her name…

"Kaye." Inuyasha sat at her side and brought her head to rest on his leg.

Her eyes were open but blank, as if no life remained in them. But her breathing remained normal.

"Kaye…" Inuyasha repeated her name and Kaye's eyes seem to brighten some.

"Inu…yasha…." Kaye sat up and turned to him, eyes full of tears.

"It's alright Kaye, what happened to you?"

"I ran into a tree." Kaye blushed mostly out of embarrassment.

"Happens to the best of us. Anyway…what happened back there, before you ran off…?"

"I don't know…hey what happened to that wolf guy…Kobe or whatever his name was…" Kaye looked around.

"He went back to his den, I told him that I'd come after you." Inuyasha stood up and held out his hand. "Now come on."

Kaye took his hand and they started back to the hut where they had lived, like father and daughter. "What do we do about that guy…he wanted me as his mate…"

"If he comes back for you I'll just kill him." Inuyasha put his arm around Kaye's shoulders.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood watching Taiuo play with Rin and annoy Jaken. _I should kill him as soon as possible…though…he seems to keep Rin happy…I shall keep him around just long enough until Rin finds a suitable mate for herself and she can leave me…_ Sesshomaru turned and started walking.

Rin looked at him. "Lord Sesshomaru where are you going?"

"Going to find my daughter. Keep Taiuo safe with you." Sesshomaru ordered coldly then walked into the shadows.

Rin turned back to Taiuo who was looking confused and sad. "What is it Taiuo?"

"Father is always leaving me…why does he go off all of the time Lady Rin?"

Rin smiled sweetly. "Don't worry Taiuo; he just goes to fight danger to keep you safe." Rin lied. Jaken went off to fetch food and Ah-Un was resting nearby.

* * *

Inuyasha was carrying the now sleeping Kaye on his back when they reached the hut. He dropped her softly into the straw bed then sat in the corner, watching over her. _I'll be your father, Kaye, I won't leave you, and I'll make sure you never think you're a mistake again…_

Kaye rolled over in her sleep, holding Kyuri which Inuyasha had given back to her earlier.

* * *

**Kaye's Dream **

She was walking to her mother's grave just as Sesshomaru appeared in front of her. He walked up to her and grabbed her by her left shoulder. She yelled out, it felt as if her shoulder was on fire.

Sesshomaru seemed to smirk as he tightened his grip on her shoulder.

Kaye couldn't find her sword…her poison claws wouldn't work. She screamed as Sesshomaru withdrew tokojin and stabbed her stomach. He pulled the sword out, Kaye's blood staining the cold fang.

She couldn't breathe. She saw a woman with lt. blue hair and lt. green eyes, she was wearing the kimono Kaye now wore…"M-mother..?"

Sesshomaru then turned to Shay and also stabbed her. Then Kaye saw her mother fall into the grave, trying to grab something to keep her out but all she held was air.

Kaye began to sink into the ground. "No….NO…**NO!**"

**End of Kaye's Dream

* * *

**

Kaye sat up in a cold sweat. _What was that about? _She looked around the hut to see Inuyasha asleep in a corner and Kirara in his lap. She smiled a little. _I like this change of plans…it'll be good to have a father that cares…for all I know, a father is just someone who loves you for you no matter what…that's Inuyasha alright…

* * *

_

**Yay! Another chapter done in the same day! I write really fast I think….well I won't have time to post for a long time because school starts again soon!**


	13. Chapter 13:No Choice

**Chapter 13: No Choice**

**1-12-06

* * *

**

Kaye woke up to the scent of fresh fish being cooked over a fire. When she stretched and sat up she saw Inuyasha and Kirara still asleep in the corner of the hut. The smell of fish was coming from outside of the hut. She silently stood up and walked out of the hut.

Kaye saw smoke a while off and decided if it was just a traveling human…she could steal the fish for Inuyasha. So she started walking, leaving Kyuri behind in the straw bed. She reached her destination in about ten minutes.

No one was near the burning fire in the center of the dirt road. Kaye didn't smell anyone, the smell of ash and fish was to strong. But as soon as Kaye crept closer to the fire, she felt a sharp pain in her neck…then darkness as she fell. It felt like she kept on falling…

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes shot open. He looked towards the bed, then seeing Kaye gone, jumped up. Kirara mewed and followed him as he grabbed Kyuri and ran out of the hut. "She'd take her sword if she was running again…something must have happened…damn…I never should have fallen asleep." Inuyasha ran faster, jumping from tree to tree. 

Kirara transformed and continued to follow Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshomaru suddenly lost his daughter's scent. His eyes narrowed. _Someone's taken her and hidden her scent…unless she has her mother's power and can conceal her scent…_Sesshomaru kept walking in the direction he was going. _I'll find her scent again, and then find her. I smell Inuyasha though, so I will follow his scent for a while.

* * *

_

Kaye's head hurt, like when she ran into the tree after freaking out before. "Where…am I…?" The only response she got was freezing cold water poured over her face. "HOLY SHIT!" She sat up quickly and looked around. Then…her temper flared as she saw him…Koji… "What the hell do you think you're doing! Why did you do that! You have no right to just take me away!" Kaye's headache returned and she laid back down on the straw bed she was in.

"Sorry about that Kaye, but you wouldn't have come back if I had just asked you. So I had no choice. I want you to be my mate Kaye." Koji grinned, thinking he succeeded in getting her to be his mate.

"Not even in your dreams!" Kaye transformed into wolf form and ran out towards the entrance/exit to the cave.

"Hey wait!" Koji ran out after her.

* * *

Inuyasha picked up Kaye's scent, it was faint, but he was sure it was the direction she went in. "Kirara, you go the other way!" Inuyasha yelled to the cat demon, and then jumped off. 

Kirara listened and turned the opposite direction and flew that way.

* * *

Sesshomaru came up to a waterfall then heard growls not to far off. Kaye's scent was strong here, so he followed the growls. He saw a young male wolf demon sitting on a pure white wolf with lt. green eyes. _Those eyes…_ Sesshomaru walk forward and the two wolf demons stopped growling at each other and looked at him. 

Kaye returned to her true form, still under Koji, and glared up at her father.

Koji growled at Sesshomaru….big mistake.

Sesshomaru moved so fast Kaye almost lost him, but she was her father's daughter, so her eyes could hold onto him. Sesshomaru had Koji against a tree by the neck.

Kaye stood up and cracked her back then neck. "Damn jerk." She muttered. "By the way, thanks a lot for your help…Dad." Kaye started walking off.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Koji then let him fall, moving to stand in front of Kaye. "You're coming with me." He grabbed onto her wrist.

Kaye raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh am I? Well I'm surprised you want a 'mistake' around you."

Koji sat up against the tree, but he didn't dare get up all the way.

"You're strong, I need your power." Sesshomaru explained.

Kaye couldn't help laughing out loud. "So you hunted me down to use me as a weapon then…?" Kaye took her wrist away from Sesshomaru and crossed her arms.

"Yes I did, if you have a problem with that I will drag you back by your hair." Sesshomaru walked a step closer to Kaye.

"BACK OFF OF KAYE!" Inuyasha came into view, unsheathing tetseiga. (sp?)

If Sesshomaru showed his emotions, he would've smirked. But instead he grabbed onto Kaye's shoulder and threw her against a tree.

Kaye felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck, and then she was knocked out cold. _Why does this seem to always happen to me now…_

Inuyasha stepped up more. "Kaye's coming home with me!"

"I think not, Half-breed." Sesshomaru took out tokojin and held it out at arm's length. "She has no choice but to come back with me. I own her."

Inuyasha growled. "You don't 'own' her, you can never own her! She doesn't even know you! Besides…fathers don't 'own' daughters." Inuyasha smirked when Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, telling him he had stuck a nerve.

Sesshomaru advanced on Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked his attack with tetseiga.

Kaye was still knocked out and Koji was ever so slightly inching away.

FIVE HOURS LATER

Kaye opened her eyes, seeing a little boy's face inches from her own. She nearly yelled out as he smiled. "You're my sister!" Taiuo screamed just as an older, but still young, woman came up.

"My name is Rin, I follow Lord Sesshomaru around and this is his son, Taiuo.

It took a moment for everything to register for Kaye, then she remembered. "INUYASHA!" She quickly stood up, realizing she was in a forest and started to run. Only to run into her father. She growled.

"Do not raise your temper at me, Inuyasha lost the battle." Sesshomaru blocked Kaye from getting away.

She gasped, thinking only the worst. "He's…you…killed him?"

"No, a wolf demon intervened and took him away just before I was able to finish him off."

_Koji…or Kouga… yea, probably Kouga…_ "Can I leave?" Kaye asked as she heard Taiuo and Rin laughing as they annoyed Jaken like they do everyday.

"No." Was all Sesshomaru said, then he walked off.

_Fine then…I'll run away._ Kaye turned and started to run again, when she finally thought she could get away with it….she was pulled down to the ground and dragged back by an unseen force. "What the hell was that!"

Rin smiled sadly. "I'm a mage, in training to become a priestess and what you're wearing, that necklace (I know I know I know I know I know, Inuyasha has a necklace too but it's my story) keeps you from running too far from Lord Sesshomaru."

_So I have no choice but to stay…_Kaye sat down, leaning against a tree.

_

* * *

_

**There you people go, sorry it took me so long, finals have come back and I managed to type this out while looking up some stuff on the internet for school. I might not be able to type anymore for about three or four days. Thanks to all my loyal fans who keep reading my chapters, and thanks thanks to those who hang on my every word. I hope to be back updating at least twice a week maybe even three times soon!**


End file.
